Satisfy Me Zetsu
by Goldfish Policy
Summary: A short story from Zetsu's perspective. Zetsu's definition for the three words he so often hears: Cannibal, Necrophiliac and Love. ZetsuxSasuke


Cannibalism; to devour the flesh of your own kind, to behave cannibalisticly by habit or nature, a human who eats humans.

Zetsu did not consider himself Human, no matter what he was branded. And that was his just resolution, his peace-maker, his rebound from sin that allowed his entry into Hidan's image of Heaven. He was not a cannibal because he simply did not eat his own kind. This was the honest truth, a fact in all its entirety, no matter what was muttered behind his back or pasted across the Bingo Book. He was not Human, he was not what he ate.

Necrophilia; to have an erotic attraction to corpses, to have a loving compassion for a deceased, to have an abnormal fascination and attraction to the dead.

Zetsu did not and would never allow himself to be considered a necrophiliac. He knew he was not attracted to nor in any way attached to a dead person. Merely because he would rather be in the presence of a corpse than a living being is only constituted by his hunger for making the living die. He had never had a physical attraction to a dead person. It just so happened that the very, very few beings he had been sexually attracted to ended up dead by the time he could get off. This could not affect him, for it was only an accident in timing.

Love; a deep and tender feeling, usually passionate, of affection for another, a strong liking or interest in another person, partly based on sexual attraction, to be fond of, desire or lust for a person.

Zetsu has never, under any circumstances, considered himself to love anyone or anything. Love in itself eluded him and he only knew it's meaning from observing others' conversations. He had only assumed 'love' to be a strong feeling of liking for something, a shock of nerves near the Human heart that hurt, 'ached', for the loved one's presence and touch. It was a weakness, he observed, that lead people toward danger against damaging their own hearts, a distraction from common sense. In Akatsuki, Zetsu had gathered that Kakuzu loved his finances, Hidan loved his God and Itachi loved his brother. All of these loves hindered their abilities, Zetsu knew, but subsequently developed in their favor and gain. Others, strangers, loved their families and possessions, wanting to kiss their 'lovers' and protect their items.

Zetsu believes he is not capable of love because there has been no feeling or claim to prove otherwise. He has lived a long time and he has seen many tragic tears shed and smiles appear happily and unguarded. He has swallowed Human flesh and clung to recent corpses and he has never been chanced by an emotion called love. These three words, love, necrophiliac, cannibal, he is not.

So why was it that when Uchiha Sasuke discreetly entered his peripheral vision, Zetsu wanted nothing more than to keep watching him? His eyes would follow the raven-blue hair across the hall and he'd diagnose the curve of his pale-rose lips to seek out the meaning behind his bleak expression. Zetsu would listen when Sasuke spoke and breathe when he did not. He felt the pull of invisible threads toward the man's retreating form, his back begging to be followed in a silent want that he could not push aside. When Sasuke spoke to him directly, relaying messages or asking questions, Zetsu wanted to reach out and peal the skin from flesh and lick his bones clean of veins and muscle to compare the contrast of pale skin and white bone, red eyes and pooling blood. But after that vision of ecstatic satisfaction, he was still looking forward to seeing his living face and feeling his hot breath, wanting to rip him and eat him piece by piece and have him live for the next sunset to reflect light in his dark eyes.

Carnal desires tremored throughout his body that could never be satisfied until Sasuke was in his grasp, between his teeth. Zetsu knew this, he considered it, he considered himself and he wanted Sasuke over and over again. Every glance of liquid red oil he responded to with bared fangs, every glide of cold silk skin against itself or, better yet, against his split-colored, coarse exterior made his stomach rage with one form of hunger or another and every time Sasuke's expression turned to that of sorrow, remorse, the supposed bundle of nerves near his heart really did _hurt_.

Sasuke was Akatsuki and he was proud and reserved and beautiful, like he had always been, and he was placed under Zetsu's hand without analyzation or worry over a cannibalistic feast. Sasuke could kill him, murder Zetsu right where he stood with a spiral of black in his eyes and they trusted that that fact alone would keep his cravings away. But it wasn't so. It may even have been the exact opposite.

One night, dawn not expected for several hours, while Sasuke and Zetsu hid under the foliage of the thick Northern trees, Zetsu caved. It was something about the moonlight, or lack-there-of, that settled around Sasuke's figure with luminous grace, catching in his hair, and how he shivered lightly, motionless beneath his cloak. His eyes of ash and dead-lies met Zetsu's with silver curiosity, a disgusting interest tainting his lips and Zestu wondered if Sasuke had already claimed him.

"We are cannibals and necrophiliacs and we love you, Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

End?

Thank you for reading! I'm ashamed to say that I havn't posted here for at least two years and, yet, this is the drivel I come back with. XD Sorry! I don't write fanfiction very often, it's difficult for me to write characters not my own.

Review. Comment. Speak. And have a nice day. D


End file.
